


Heaven

by blackrabbitts



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry Keito, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrabbitts/pseuds/blackrabbitts
Summary: They say: "all good boys go to heaven..."but bad boys bring heaven to you.
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Kiryuu Kurou, Kiryuu Kurou/Morisawa Chiaki
Kudos: 8





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> A massive thank you to my friend May (@fourthdimnsion) for translating this fic. I love you, sweetie.

People say that the evenings are the best friend of those who hides secrets. A friendly gloom covers them with its dark coat, making ‘em invisible in the sight of who should hide themselves; suppresses words and creates a vow of silence — what happens there stays there; I’m your friend, I’ll never tell them. 

The evenings let sinners get out and show their truly face, and Hasumi Keito, when swore his silent contract, finally could feel himself free.  
Fled from the castle of faith build by his parents as the unclear sinner he was and runned on the streets, feeling the icy wind slap his face. Air gasps jumped from his mouth and his glasses slipped by his nose; but he wouldn’t stop running. 

Because in the morning, Keito was only the prodigal and faithful son of the Hasumi; a gentle, smart and righteous boy that would never disappoint his parents. 

However, when the night falls, he turned himself in a monster; a demon needy to feel anything, a drug-addicted in a search of his medicine.

Kiryu Kuro was his addiction and Keito knew that if he moved away or be brainwashed, he would never stop desiring him. 

The euphoria of mistaking was simply delicious. Every car that passed by chilled him and a fear pinched his stomach, but the relief that follows was pleasing enough as Keito smiled at the sky, a eternal acknowledgement to the gloom for cover up him. 

The apartment that they found themselves were small and messy, but not dirty. Smelled like cheap beer and cigarettes, at the same time it contained Kuro’s intoxicatinated scent, and Keito felt himself more at home there than in his family’s shrine. 

The gingerman with black highlights appeared in his life by chance just like it should be. In that late afternoon, going home after his friend, Eichi, ‘s place, Keito never thought that he would be his gift from God; yet, as said to confused and lost teenagers from the cult, God always knew what He does and will give what you need in the right moment. 

Keito needed to met Kuro to free himself from his parents and the rest of the world’s pressure over his back. Be good, don’t commit mistakes. Do it, do that, be gentle and never show tiredness or exasperation. Be good. Be an angel.

He felt so sick of everything that he didn’t pay attention to the red light, walking like an idiot until hear a loud buzzing and a hand picking him up in time. His skinny body shocked against a defined chest as air escaped from his lungs. When the realization that he could’ve died finally came by, his legs trembled like leaf.

A deep and low laughter made Keito lift his eyes and contact olive eyes, with big and delicate eyelashes, looking sculpted by one of the angels he believed that protected him. The gingerman’s whole face felt like delicately made by magical hands. He was… simply angelical. 

Kuro seemed to read his mind and smiled in a bastard way, saying that if Keito needed someone to talk or a distraction, they could meet. The green-headed’s legs trembled, but not anymore by fear. 

When they separated after Keito’s ashamed words and Kuro’s godly smiles, the small boy grasped firmly the piece of paper that was given to him and came home in large steps and a real smile on his lips.

“Find me tonight, right here in this street. I’ll be waiting. — Kiryu Kuro.” 

Keito couldn’t explain what happened that night. The way he escaped, the doings that took him to the taller’s bed, the ecstasy and, finally, the realization. He didn’t know, but didn’t regret either and, little by, it turned out to be a routine. 

Every night the younger Hasumi ran to the apartment 461. 

Sometimes, a pinch of hesitation appeared in his heart as he reminded his mom’s words: all the good boys go to heaven, Keito.

He wasn’t going to heaven, he already resigned himself with that fact as Kuro’s hands dived through his body, touching and pressing all the right places as cheeky lips left a trail of wet kisses in his neck; Keito thought that good boys go to heaven, but the bad ones bring heaven to you. 

And Keito really believed that he was in heaven. 

All of his body trembled as delicious sensations roamed the whole of him like an omen. His voice became soft and pacific as the ginger’s name runned through his tongue, crafting a wondrous symphony — sinful, but so, so right — while his fingers grabbed, sometimes, white sheets, sometimes, red-haired threads. 

When it was about to end a electrifying feeling made him squirm and his air disappear, making him open his mouth and tears ran on his face. The sight of Kuro above him blurred for some seconds, but when the ecstasy passed, Keito smiled like a passionated fool and the taller returned it — it wasn’t a true smile, but if Keito were still a pure boy, would’ve noted how all of that was extremely fake, but he wasn’t, and his heart was corrupted by a overwhelming and so, so wrong love. 

Their lips touched and their tongues meeted, and the ginger let the younger savour it himself for a few more minutes before getting out.  
Keito injected even more the toxins of his passion for Kuro in his body and, at some moment, a overdose would appear.

The overdose had brown hair and red-ish eyes.  
Two evenings later, Keito wasn’t received with a calorous smile. Entered the apartment with a terrible feeling in his heart and when got in the bedroom, the overdose finally blowed up. 

Yes, there was a boy in Kuro’s bed, under his cuddles, but it wasn’t Keito. 

The ginger only stared at him over his shoulder and smiled, winked, and got his attention back at his new victim. 

Keito runned. 

Runned back to his old life, and everyday, strongly rubbed his body wishing that, in that way, all the pain, frustration and missing is gone.  
It wasn’t what happened. Nothing made that feeling pass away. 

The tears that fell down every night were quiet and cold, hinting at the winter that was in his heart right now. Keito should’ve noticed the power that Kuro held, but unfortunately, it ended up by him knowing such when he abandoned him; exchanged him, and there was nothing in the world that could’ve prepared him for that. 

Keito felt all of his faith disappearing, because Kuro turned out to be his. It was complicated to explain. Couldn’t even word how he felt when he finally confessed his sins for Eichi. The blond friend faced him with expressive blue eyes and let him cry one last time in his lap.

When he got up and decided that everything should end, Keito bit his inner lip and wiped his tears. Eichi faced him, sitting on a big bed with a blanket at the same tone of his eyes. 

The green-ish was getting out of the bedroom when the question came.

“And do you regret it, Keito?”

The answer came out of his mouth without hesitation.

“I would do it all again, Eichi.”


End file.
